This invention is in the field of automatic safety shutoff valves, which are triggered by an earthquake. The natural phenomenon of earthquakes can destroy structures, and the aftermath frequently results in considerable damage by fires, which are fed by uncontrolled fuels spreading from ruptured conduits and overturned appliances.
There are valves of many types that respond to horizontal vibration; some are very complex, some require precise leveling, most have no means of manual closing, some have very complex resetting methods, and some are overly sensitive and respond to vibrations of a harmless nature, such as those generated by nearby operations of heavy vehicles and equipment.